JTSP: Brothers in Arms
by Civ man
Summary: Four Brothers each one fighting for a cause. One for his land, a second for his people's freedom, a third for his honor and a fourth for his family. They have stepped from the shadows to world that does not know them and will fight for it's freedom. Yang/OC Weiss/OC Blake/OC Ruby/OC
1. The Shoshone Rider

JTSP:

Chapter One: The Shoshone rider- Midnight Blue

A storm was rolling in from the north when a rider came in on a mechanical horse from a plains region north of the village of Haiwee. The rider rode up to a pub and dismounted. He walked inside the pub. His weapon, a bow, was slung across his back with a quiver of arrows and beside that was a lever- action rifle. His hip had a revolver in a holster. Sitting down, the rider picks up a menu and begins reading. The owner walks over and takes his order; the owner was a lovely woman with long hair and fine curves. The man ordered a bowl of deer stew and a glass of whiskey.

About thirty minutes had passed; the man had finished eating and a teenage looking boy wearing silver and black armor came in to the pub. His hair was a silver color and was swiped to the side. The boy sat down with the rider, a bottle of whisky sat in the middle of the table. The rider poured a glass, but knocked back the bottle and gave the glass to the boy. The boy drank and the two looked at each other. The rider saw several men in black suits and others in grey hoodies.

"Listen we wil-" The boy said, before her heard a click from under the table.

"How 'bout you listen. What's with you and your guys squatting on my tribes land for?" The Rider asked bringing the revolver above the table. "Listen, my tribe is just trying to get by now adays especial after your raid on my village. What are you building out there anyway Mercury?"

"How 'bout you put that gun down barbarian." Mercury said.

"No," The Rider said sternly, aiming his gun at Mercury's chest.

The pub owner left through the back door, Mercury waved his hand and quickly got up. A spray of bullets came ripping through the walls and windows of the pub. The Rider dives for the bar sitting behind him. Only one bullet grazes the Rider, it flew past grazing his left cheek. The hail storm of bullets last for several minutes, then the attackers stopped firing briefly. Then a pair of midnight blue feather followed by a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at the attackers. A moment later the shooting starts up again and the Rider ducks his head back down has the hail storm of bullets begin again. Looking around, the Rider sees the stairway into the upper floor of the pub. Spiriting towards the stairway, the Rider draws his revolver and starts firing at the attackers. A bullet strikes his left knee and causes the Rider to fall. Crawling up the steps, the Rider reaches the second floor. Opening the door at the top of the steps, the Rider finds several metal, pressurized kegs of beer. Rolling the kegs to the balcony door and rolls them out and over the edge crashing onto the street and rolling up to the attackers. Stepping out onto the balcony, the rider draws an arrow and notches it and fills the arrow head with aura and draws it back.

"Yippee Ki-Yay Mercury!" The rider shouts and lets the arrow fly.

"Pocatello!" Mercury shouts has the kegs go off in a fiery explosion.

The explosion does it job; but Pocatello, the Rider, is caught in the explosion ripping his body up with metal shrapnel. Knocking him over and everything around him.

"Checkmate." Pocatello said in pain. "But not worth it."

Sitting up, Pocatello looks at his wounded knee. The flesh was damaged to the point where he could see his tendons and his metal bones underneath. His muscles held together very well under the bullets and shrapnel. The sad thing is that his deer skin pants were thorn now and needed hemming. He wore no shirt and the scars that will show will be useful in life and in the social life of being a warrior chief. Getting up, Pocatello jumps down from the pub balcony and onto the war torn street. The Thugs were retreating and leaving damaged vehicles and dead bodies behind them.

Picking over the bodies, all Pocatello could find were empty wallets and clips for their weapons. When looking over the vehicles, he found several license plates and registrations that had the city of Vale on them. Realizing his mail, Pocatello reaches around to his damaged messenger bag and pulls out a letter with a return address near Vale. He sees 'Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntress in Training' is the sender.

He opens it.

"_Dear Pocatello,_

_ You have been accepted into Beacon based on the information known about you and your fighting style. Admission will be on April 6, 2014 and Initiation will be the following day. A letter saying this same message has been sent to your family's home and hopefully will understand if you leave without telling them. You will need your weapons for Initiation so come prepare. _

_ Signed, Glynda Goodwitch._

_ P.S, __**NO**__ alcohol on campus."_

Closing the letter, Pocatello chuckles at the last note and takes a swig out of a flask. It was the 5th and Pocatello would take 2 days to travel there by machine back.

'Sadly my family will never see or hear the news, because they are dead now.' Pocatello thought to himself. 'The question is if I am big, strong, smart, good, or even brave enough to ruck with the  
Trained Hunters and Huntress of Beacon; Only one way to find out?'

Looking over his wounds again, he wraps his wounded knee and mounts his mechanical horse. Riding out of town, Pocatello flips a switch and soon his Mechanical horse transforms into chopper-styled motorcycle. Reeving the engine, Pocatello turns up the radio.

"_Are You big enough? Tell me you are big enough to ruck with me? Reckon you're big enough? Tell Me are You big enough to Ruck with me? Come and have a Go I'll knock you off your Feet!_" The rapper sang, ironically asking Pocatello is he big enough to rock with the big boys. Or are they big enough to ruck with him?

**AN: P for Pocatello, his color is midnight blue and crimson. S is coming soon. Comment, review, and follow please. A bit of information is the way I am writing this is that I am doing the team members in reverse so "J" will be last and this will progress in time in reverse, being "J" will be the furthest back in time. Think of the RWBY trailers in reverse with Yang being first and Ruby being last. Comment, review, and follow please. Have a nice day. **

** Civ Man **

**Credit Song: TITAINFALL RAP by Dan Bull and anyone else involved. **


	2. The Zulu Warrior

JTSP

Chapter Two: Zulu Warrior- Silver, black, white, brown and bronze.

**AN: This would be set after Black Trailer from RWBY to give a time idea. **

**Vir O'Lore: Pocatello leaving his tribe so willingly will be explained later if not when I get into the story itself, maybe when Pocatello meets the others or in a flashback scene. **

**Please comment, follow and favorite if you like this. Let's start.**

In the dark confines of a box car on a Dust Train, a masculine black man wearing a silver colored mask. The mask was styled with black trails running from both the eyes running down the face were black trails like tears, the black lines ran up his face over his forehead and around two large, rhino like horn extending from the mask. The horns were bronze colored and strong. The mask had a feather wig covering his head and extending down his back, the feathers were black and white. Draped over his muscular chest was a sheet of chainmail with a piece of brown cow leather. He wore a battle skirt with the same combination and his lower legs had long ox hair hanging down from a leg bracelet on both legs. He was bare foot and his feet were callused in thick layers. His hands were the same way. He was heavy muscular, not from a life of fighting, but from a life of hard labor.

His shield lay beside him on his right side. It was a large, white and brown cow leather shield. Underneath the cow leather was a thick layer of steel that could hold up to a heavy spray of bullets. On his left side, propped up against the wall was his javelin. The spear head was designed like a flower that has not bloomed yet. The head was made of a conductive alloy that sparks whenever he picks up the javelin. Hearing the sound of Bulldog engine's, the young man rises to his feet and walks over to the door leading to the back half of the train.

Opening the heavy metal door with ease; he steps out and finds two ladies one dressed in a cyan dress and the other dressed in red. The lady in white had an arrogant smirk on her face and was arrogant enough to walk towards the man.

"Set aside and no one will be hurt." She said. The man gripped the handle of his shield and his javelin tighter.

The lady was a few feet away, really only the gap between the cars divides them. Hearing more feet hit the metal of the cars, the man takes a step back. The lady in blue steps forward over the gap, then she is suddenly thrown backwards to the car behind the lady in red is standing on. Jumping from the box car, the man shoots a bolt of lightning into the box car and it erupts in a ball of blues, yellows and reds.

"_Our futures here and now; here comes the count down. Sound it off this is the call Rise in Revolution. It's our time to change it all._" The man sang out. Charging the lady in red, the man bashes her off the train and crashing onto the plains that were rushing past. "_But you can never give if you want to keep what you love._"

Now a group of grey hooded soldiers armed with short swords and assault weapons surround the man. They all charge at him and dog pile him. Then they all the hooded men are suddenly forced off of the masked man. Soon a spray of bullets came from the blown up box car and the man hid behind his shield, feeling the bullets hit the shield and bounce off of it.

Then a missile from the east crashed into the source and a man with equal speed came right after the explosion from the missile.

"Behind you!" The person shouted from the fires. Turning around the masked man sees the two ladies. The one in blue strikes first with a high kick coming down on his head, his mask blocks the attack but not for the second that followed. The girl in red slashed at him with a pair of large claw like blades that ripped open his left side. Then he was hit by a hard kick followed by a punch that sent him off the train and crashing into the environment around the tracks. He was knocked unconscious when his head struck a large stone.

Hours later, the masked man woke to a large, leather clad, sunglass wearing man standing over him. He extended a hand and helped the masked man up.

"What is your name?" The leather clad man asked. His teeth were sharp and metallic, they spun in a circular motion when he spoke and seemed to have a dark liquid on it.

"Shaka," the masked man said. "Shaka the Free."

"Well, Shaka. I am Theodor," Theodor, the leather clad man said. "I have come to tell you that you have been accepted into the Beacon school of hunting for Hunters' and Huntress'. Care to join me on the trek to the school, I have been accepted also."

"Let us get going then." Shaka said and the two start walking along the tracks. They passed the burned ruins of the train.

Continuing down the track they both sang a song, _'Have you have enough regret. Take a stand raise your hands.'_

**/**

**AN: Song quotes are from **_**Skillet **_**and are **_**Rise **_**and **_**Sick of it**_**. T is next. I will get to other comments in the next chapter.**

**Have a nice evening, Civ Man.**


	3. A Loving Monster

JTSP

Chapter 3: A Loving Monster- Teal, black, red, and white.

**AN: Civ Man sits in his basement with only his computer monitors providing the only light in the house writing. Thunder cracks outside and a dark figure with flaming a mouth and a set of flaming eyes stands in the alley, the dark figure is wrapped in chains with a girl holding his hand. A gun shot rings in the night and the writer runs out and finds the chained man shot and the girl gone. **

"**Where is she?" The figure asks. "My daughter she is gone. Where is she I want her, my babe! Where is she!?" He shouts, ripping the chains off and whips them against the ground. **

**Then the sun comes out and burns the dark figure away. **

**Real AN: That bit up there was a little drabble of thought. This trailer time line estimate is about a month before Shaka's trailer and in line with Weiss's trailer, if not the same night. **

**Nanzogo: I did not expect anyone to recognize the lyrics. There is a hint in the lyrics. **

**Please comment, favorite, and Follow if you like this. Let us begin.**

The late night air filled a man's lungs has he walked along the stone streets of the port distract of Vale. The man had a tall, stocky built. His eyes were a teal color hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and his hair was a brown color with white tips and streaks. He wore a leather jacket with long sleeves to hide his hands and he wore a pair of blue jeans with hiking boots. He wore a red shirt underneath the leather jacket. On his back he carried a large rectangular back with a mini-gun hanging on the right side of the box with what seems to be a cannon hanging on the left side. The man carried on his hip what seems to be two .50 caliber machine guns. The man stood at eight foot.

The Man stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. Curling his sharp, metal fingers around the edge of the iron door; there was a logo that was once on it, likely the Schnee company logo. Sliding the iron door aside, the man sees a figure dressed in a black trench coat with a white masked on face standing over a table with two other figures hiding in the shadows. The Man walks over to the figure and presses a derringer into the figures side, out of view of the others. The Man places his hand on the opposite shoulder of the figure, his metal fingers pressing into the fabric of the trench coat and cutting it slowly.

"Listen Adam, if you tell me where my daughter or give me my daughter and no one will get hurt." The man said, looking at the papers on the table. "I see you have continued your experiments and your results seem to be getting better. When is the next one for me? Or is the experiment for someone else?" Pressing the derringer into Adam's rib cage when the other figure lights a fire in her hand with other priming his cane in response to the action, "Tell your little lady and thug to back off before I blow a hole in your chest."

No one moves, "Roman, If you fire off your cane we all go up in a big fire ball because of the six hundred tons of Dust in this Warehouse and the same goes to Cinder with your Fire Aura and even with your advance level of control that only equals the First Dust Mage even you or anyone else cannot survive the blast." The Man says. "Now that we all know the consequences or even lighting a cigar in this place, I want some information."

"Well then, what do you want?" Cinder asks, her amber eye glowing in the dark.

"I want both my Daughter and out of your little thug, terrorist club. What do you need all this Dust for anyway? For your arts and crafts program I suppose or may be for your forces? An Army; Maybe your fleet?" The man asked.

"You do know about the plan, do you?" Cinder asked.

"I do even with your regular memory wipes I still know everything that goes on, even your little plan." He said. "I will not ask again, where is my Daughter?"

His cannon and mini-gun began maneuvering into place aiming at both Roman and Cinder. Roman started taking a few steps and then made a mad dash to the door behind him. Throwing Adam hard enough to send him into Roman, Cinder takes to opportunity and throws a fire ball at The Man and sends him out the open warehouse door. Then Cinder, Roman, and Adam run to their parked Bulldog on the opposite side of the Warehouse and quickly climb in, Roman takes the pilot seat while Cinder and Adam stood by the open bay door weapons ready.

Seeing the Bulldog fly off, The Man feels a torrent of rage rip through him. Then from his sleeves came two long, heavy chains that seemed to giving off a black aura. His eyes and mouth started to burn a bright red aura while the rest of his head burned a black aura.

"**WHERE'S! MY! DAUGTHER!**" The Man shouted, his boots transformed into an iron version replacing the leather and rubber. On the bottom of the boots were several small cone like holes. They soon started sparking and a column of fire came out both boots.

Taking off from his laying position, The Man crashed through several blocks of building before gaining enough altitude to properly chase them. From inside the flying craft, Adam swallowed hard at the sight chasing him. Before Cinder or Adam known it, the tail of their Bulldog was wrapped up in by a chain that was smoking a black aura and then The Man came flying through the air behind them. Then the chain whipped and came loose from the tail and wrapped itself around Cinder's ankle. The Man jerked back and pulled Cinder right out the Bulldog and slammed her into the forest behind the city walls. The force of Cinder crashing into the forest caused a small crater to form where Cinder lay. The Man landed a few feet away from where Cinder was. The Man's hands began to catch fire and soon his whole upper body began to burn a bright red glow. He watched Cinder get up, she lite her fire balls. Then both of the combatants charged at each other and the two lock auras. The crater lite up like the sun in the black forest.

Their struggle lasted for several minutes; the two went back and forth, first Cinder gains the advantage then The Man and then Cinder gains the advantage again. Releasing a large amount of aura, The Man and Cinder throw each other back sending themselves into the forest. The Man is knocked unconscious from the blast, but Cinder walks away leaving him. Stepping from the shadows, a man dressed in a black suit with a green shirt and scarf with a cane in hand walks over to the unconscious man or monster based on his appearance. Pulling is scroll out and kneels down and takes a selfie with the monster of a man. He sends it off to his college Glynda. Getting up, the green wearing man pokes the monster with his cane.

The monster steers a bit, but does not get up. Taking a large breath, the green wearing man whacks the monster in the stomach. The monster sits up in a flash and begins vomiting up his dinner.

"Hello Ozpin," the monster said. His metal fangs clanging together. "What is it today?"

"Came to tell you that you are accepted into Beacon," Ozpin said and tossed three envelopes to the monster. "And Theodore, I will look for your daughter."

"I know, but I want to go in and get her when she is found." Theodor said. "What's with the other two letters?"

"I need you to look for a man by the name of Shaka the Free," Ozpin said. "The third letter is message from your father, but do not open it yet. The time to open it will come soon, but not now."

Getting up, Theodore shakes Ozpin's hand and bids farewell. The Theodore takes flight on his thrusters heading to where he thinks Shaka is.

Standing on a high tree branch, a man in a mechanical suit painted in red, white and blue with a belt with a buckle that has a 'M' stamped into it. He walks to the end of the branch and jumps down beside Ozpin.

"You sure that is him, your son?" Ozpin asks the man.

"Yes, never knew he would become _that_. Ozzy, you know me for about seventeen years now and this is a shock to the system, but he is a father devoted to his family." The man said. "I hope he is prepared for the worst."

"He is, care to join me for coffee?" Ozpin asks the man. "Or is not your thing for a midnight drink?"

"No thank you Ozzy. Got to get home before Glynda sees that I am not home, I still don't know why she installed the cameras in my house." The Man said chuckling to himself. "Maybe she wants to see my muscles. See ya' Ozzy."

The man takes flight to the air and headed towards Vale. Ozpin was left in the clearing and his scroll buzzed. Opening it up, Ozpin finds a message from Glynda. He laughed at what she had to say about him trying to be hip. He began his walk to Beacon, a pep in his step has he walked.

**/Time skip to Shaka's trailer chapter\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

There was fire all around on the burning train car and the flames did not faze Theodore. He held in his clawed fingers Melanie, one of Junior's lovers –if you could call her that-, she seemed more than rattled by his presence. If it wasn't the rocket that blow up the box car she was standing near or the site of Theodor's flaming skull, few could tell what she was afraid of.

"Where is She!" Theodore asked, his fangs were making a disgusting wet sound.

Melanie was doing all she could to keep herself from losing it. All she did was shake, it seemed she was on the verge of peeing herself. Tossing her to the side, Theodor sees Milita has already turned tail and left, but the soldiers didn't have that same level of common sense has their superiors. Several bullets flew past Theodor and suddenly they stopped. Turning to face the source, there in front of him stood about fifty White Fang soldiers. Drawing his mini-gun, Theodor lets loose with his bullets. The soldiers did their best in fighting Theodor. Then a Bulldog flew above him and stopped above the soldiers, it guns trained on Theodor. His cannon mounted itself onto his shoulder and takes aim. The rocket goes whizzing by the Bulldog and heads up the train. Turning to face the countryside, Theodor runs off the burning train car and goes crashing into the debris around the train tracks.

The rocket stroke a large boxcar loaded with Dust close to the engine. The explosion that followed engulfed the whole train and derailed it. Many of the cars preformed cartwheels across the group, others plowed themselves into the earth while some were torn to shreds. The scene that was left was a trademark of Theodor's handiwork.

Walking back down the track, Theodor found who he was looking for; Shaka the Free. He seemed to be waking up.

"What is your name?" Theodor asked, even though he already knew.

"Shaka," he said. "Shaka the Free."

"Shaka," the masked man said. "Shaka the Free."

"Well, Shaka. I am Theodor," Theodor said. "I have come to tell you that you have been accepted into the Beacon school of hunting for Hunters' and Huntress'. Care to join me on the trek to the school, I have been accepted also."

"Let us get going then." Shaka said and the two start walking along the tracks. They passed the burned ruins of the train.

Continuing down the track they both sang a song, '_Have you have enough regret. Take a stand raise your hands._'

**/**

**AN: Well, that went well. Hope you all liked this chapter. The end song is **_**God's Gonna Cut You Down**_** by Johnny Cash and the song quoted is **_**Sick of It **_**by Skillet. **

**Please follow, favorite, and comment on this chapter. Have a nice Memorial Day/ weekend and remember your troops despite the country you live in. BTW, if you see any grammar mistakes please pardon those because I wanted to get this out to you guys. ~Civ Man. **


	4. The Viking Brother

JTSP: Brothers in Arms

Chapter 4: The Viking Brother – Jasmine, Brown, Grey, Orange

**AN: The final Character trailer for hopefully a long time. If you like this chapter or the story so far, please Favorite, follow, and if you have a question so far or want to say something about the chapter or story itself, Please Review. **

**GreatZero: Thank you for clearing up the VTOL's crafts real name. Plus, good question on who Theodor is inspired from. Theodor is inspired from Ghost Rider and the Terminator (The character) from the said films. Hawkeye is going to be an interesting character. **

**Port* is Left and Starboard is Right**

**Let us Begin.**

The five hundred foot long by fifty foot wide modified long boat- _The Raider_\- bobbed in the hurricane like storm. The only man on deck was the helms-men; he was gripping the helm with all his iron grip can bare. His whole body was breeched with water that froze on contact to his body, his hazel brown, pink, and jasmine streaked bread was covered in a thick layer of ice and frost. His fur clothing was also covered in ice and frost. His arms were made of iron and pieces of leather, they seemed to move without aid from wires or machinery.

The Helms-man quickly turns the wheel to the port side; from the sea foam jetted out was a large rock that would have damaged the ship, if not destroyed it. From the noise of the storm, the helms-men could hear a beach being bombarded by the waves generated by the hurricane like storm. The Helms-men reaches to his right and grabs hold of one of many levers that controlled parts of the modified long boat ranging from the sails angels to how the steering system of longboat was geared and much more. Pulling one of the levers, his one large rectangular sail folds closed and three large triangular sails opened and caught the wind and started moving forward towards the shores at a higher rate of speed. Reaching for a second lever, he pulled that and heard three loud explosions come from the bow of the long boat and the whistle of harpoons flying through the air filled the air. Three loud thuds were faintly heard by the Helms-men and he pulled a third lever and started to hear gears turn near the front of his ship. Gripping the helm has tightly has he could, the long boat wrenched forward and crashed onto the beach. Taking it has a sign he at his destination, the Helms-men goes below deck to his quarters.

The next morning, the Helms-men woke to hear a gunshot from outside the ship. Getting up, the Helms-men dawns his armor on and his weapons. Looking over the bow, the Helms-men sees a lady dressed in a white hooded cloak.

"Have come to challenge me?" the Helms-men shouted from the bow of his longboat, his voice was thunderous.

"I have," The lady says, "But are you willing to fight me?"

"Yes, but before we start, what is your name?" The Helms-men asks. "I hope you are the fabled _Summer Rosa_, because if you are her it will be a glorious day!"

"I am Summer Rosa." She said.

"I am Jefferson! Let us have at it then!" The Helms-men shouted and they he jumped from the bow. Held over his head was his modified battle-axe/lever action rifle combination.

Summer Rosa side stepped the attack and drew her scythe and swung at Jefferson. He responded by hooking his axe around the head of the scythe and jerk back, fling Summer Rosa behind him and throwing her Scythe away from her. Jefferson stood in the middle grinning.

"So you have a daughter," Jefferson asked. "If the rumors are true, I should take a visit to her. You know, show her a few things about…War."

Taking a few steps towards Summer, Jefferson grins a wicked smile. Summer raised up her hand, her aura licks off of her extended hand.

"What, you want to giv-" Jefferson said has Summer's scythe pierces his chest. Tearing his armor and ripping his organs apart. A loud shrill filled scream escaped Jefferson's lips, blood drips from the wound created by the impalement. A piece of Summer's white cloak falls to Jefferson's feet.

Soon everything started to crumble like dust in a strong gale. The scythe, Summer, the beach; all of it disappeared and something was starting to replace it. Under his knees the sand turned to a metal deck like one of a warship. Behind him was the burn wreckage of his ship, The Deliver. Getting up, Jefferson feels a revolver materialize in his right hand and a pistol in his left. In front of him stood a Lady with amber eyes and a red dress, she pitches a fireball at him. Quickly deflecting the shot with his shield, Jefferson charged The Lady with his weapons spraying a hail of bullets. The Lady stops the bullets with her hands and sends them back at him. Unprepared, Jefferson is hit in the shoulder and abdomen. Dropping his guns and shield, Jefferson activates his aura and leaps into the air. Lifting his arms above his head, Jefferson slams them down onto what seemed to be a reactor of some kind. A split-second later a massive fire ball engulfs the warship, Jefferson, and The lady in red.

**^V^**

**Date: January 2, 2014**

A loud scream came from the front door of the large cottage like house, jolting Jefferson awake in a frenzy of surprise, reaction, and panic. Grabbing the closest object he could grab within reach and quickly charges into the living room/ dining room area to find Benny Frank and Elizabeth – Jefferson's sister- squealing about something that came in the mail. Placing the vase he picked up down on the dining room table, he walks over to the two squealing girls and tried to get their attention.

"Jefferson! Jefferson honey!" Benny squealed. "Guess what came!"

"What came?" Jefferson asks Elizabeth.

"The Letter it came early!" Elizabeth squealed has she hugged her brother tightly. "Open-it! Open-it! Open-it!"

"Okay sis, geez it sounds like you're being accepted into Beacon instead of me." Jefferson said has he was opening the envelope.

He read it aloud, "_Dear Jefferson 'Davis' Bragr, _

_You have been accepted into the Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses. The reason why you have been accepted into the Academy is that you hold individualism within at a much higher degree that most Hunters or Huntresses at your age or skill level. In addition to this, you show a much higher level of concentration –based on your teacher's accounts- in battle and when maintaining equipment or writing accounts of battles. Your fighting style has been noticed among the staff of the Academy to such a degree that over half the staff has been arguing over who would train you in their respective subjects such as Tactics, Weapon Design, Aura training, and Grimm autonomy and psychology. These are not limited to Aura Combat, Leadership, Special Operation combat/Training, Strength Training, Vehicle Operation/Design, and Faunus related classes (Combat, Leading Faunus Teams, and/or Faunus training due to your possible Bear Faunus heritage.) Your Health and Accommodations will be discussed when you arrive, we –The staff of Beacon- are hoping that you come in a timely fashion before the admission date of April 6, 2014 so that the staff can come to know you and help you make a smoother transition into Beacon. This year a permanent change has been made to the dress code in regards to Facial hair, because –as your mentor has written about your culture- that the males of your culture prefers as a whole to have large amounts of facial in the form of long breads or beards of various styles. We hope this helps your transition to life at Beacon, more can be discussed when you arrive. _

_Sincerely, Ozpin and the staff of Beacon._

_P.S. Professor Port would like to hear some of your stories when fighting the Monsters of Grimm." _

"Well, I know what we are doing this evening." Elizabeth said in her bubbly tone.

"Yes, a nice celebration." Jefferson said, "Based on the letter, they want us to come quickly. It is January 2th, correct?"

"Yes Jefferson," Benny said in her soft voice, "If you leave tomorrow and follow the currents to the south, you two should reach Vale in a month's time or even less. Given the weather stays calm and no hurricanes appear, to bad Stein cannot be here to hear the news."

"What is with the 'You two' thing?" Elizabeth asked, her emerald blind eyes looking at the relative location of Jefferson and Benny.

"Elizabeth, you are going with Jefferson to Beacon," Benny said, "I think he wants to take you down south with him. You are heading to Beacon with him."

Elizabeth's expression changed, she shacked with excitement and lunged at Jefferson, hugging him. Elizabeth started to tire up. Holding her, Jefferson rubs her back.

That evening in the town of Hope, there was a festival held in Jefferson's honor for his achievement. During the festival, Jefferson walked out to the docks. Sitting down at the edge of the pier, Jefferson looks south and prays.

"So, my future is in a faraway land." Jefferson prayed, "God, please guide me. Not only reaching the place known as Beacon, but bring your word lord to the lost there. I ask to help me gain the needed courage and bravery to take the leap. Lord, please watch over my teacher Stein. Something has happened to him Lord and I ask that he be brought back to safety and to the church. Lord I thank you for all I have been given and thank you for having such a loving sister be in my house hold lord. Amen."

Rising to leave, Jefferson doesn't know what the future holds. But his Teacher Stein is in his own adventure. To the south and along the uninhabited coast of the Vale kingdom in the mountainous portion of the Black Forest, a stone wall explodes outward over a cliff. Come running out are several prisoners of a underground concentration camp, the cliff had a trail leading down to the shore of the ocean and prisoners all ran down the trail. Behind the escapees were two men, each firing assault rifles back into the prison they freed themselves from.

"Lee, get out of here!" Stein shouted, "I have lived my life to its fullest."

"Not a chance!" Lee shouted back. "We stick together!"

Mowing down several more guards, Lee and Stein make their way down the path. But it a portion crumbles away, preventing Lee and Stein from getting to the shore that way. Hearing the guards come out of the damaged wall. Looking down the cliff, it's fall sloped slightly; enough for someone or some two to slide down it.

Jumping over the edge, Lee and Stein slide down the cliff side and leaped into a Long-Boat that all the escapees had prepped as Lee and Stein fought the guards. Lifting up a triangle sail, The Long Boat made a beeline for open water. From the cliff side opened up a massive pair of Bay doors, what seemed to be an armed Airship. Banking hard Starboard, Stein pulls a lever near the Helm. From below deck came several cannons, each primed and ready with a shell in the firing chamber. Pulling a second lever, the cannons fired a salvo at the Airship. The result was that the Airship's command house and radar station was damaged.

Taking the alarms as their queue, The Long-Boat disappears in the white chaps and foam of the sea.

**AN: now the story can begin to progress, somewhat. Please follow, comment, and favorite if you liked this. If not, write a review of where I can improve. The Ending/ theme song is **_**Revelation**_** by **_**Black Veil Brides. **_**The song is Jefferson's Theme song. **

**Hope you have a nice day or evening this has been Civ Man, have a nice day.**


	5. A Northern Arrival

JTSP: Brothers in Arms

Chapter 5: a Northern arrival.

**AN: It is me, Civ Man and this is the first Real Chapter of the story that has some story progression. If you like this Chapter or the story as a whole, please follow and favorite to stay up to date. If you have a question or comment about the chapter or the story has a whole so far, please leave a review and I will answer it in the next chapter.**

**SunwukongMogar: Thank you, probably my best on yet as a whole. I hope you and other readers enjoy the pairings. **

**Let us Begin.**

It was the morning hours of February 1st as _The Raider _floated into Vale Harbor. Jefferson turned the helm to maneuver the massive, Long-boat into port. Docking up at the far end of the dock, away from the cargo ships of smaller or greater size; Jefferson tied her up and sat on the Bow of the Long-boat. The Dock ran perpendicular to the Starboard and had ran perpendicular of the bow. From his seat, Jefferson saw what would be several hundred shipping containers and a dozen warehouses. Further up the pier, what seemed to be a bell rang out starting the early morning shift. Looking at his watch, Jefferson rises from his seat and walks over to a hammock. Laying down on the net of soft, cotton cords, Jefferson dozes off in the swinging hammock.

Several hours past and Jefferson wakes to hear Elizabeth calling his name. Getting up, Jefferson checks the time and sees it is nine in the morning. Walking over to the hatch that leads to where the living quarters. Walking down the steps, Jefferson finds Elizabeth trying to feel her way around the kitchen area. Walking over, Jefferson sees what she is likely looking for; it was a bag coffee. Handing the bag to her, Jefferson watches Elizabeth pour the some of the coffee into a pair of mugs and stir them. Handing a mug to Jefferson, Elizabeth sips out her mug groggily.

"So how is the princess doing?" Jefferson asks jokingly.

Elizabeth slapped Jefferson in the arm and continued to sip her coffee, "Shut up! When are Ozpin and Glynda supposed to meet us here?"

"It is ten minutes after nine… maybe in about twenty minutes." Jefferson says quietly.

What came in the moments after was…a storm to say the least. In a matter of five minutes, Elizabeth was cleaned up and dressed in her navy blue and red dress with white stitching and accents. Despite Elizabeth being blind, she had a way of knowing what the various colors are.

Helping her to the main deck, Jefferson laded back down on the hammock and Elizabeth walked around the deck. She felt the wind and the wooden boards of _The Raider_ has she walked. From a distance, Elizabeth could hear two cars coming from over the noise of the docks. The two cars pulled up a distance away from the docked ship, two men and a women got out of their cars. The one of the men wore a black suit with a green scarf while the other wore a burgundy jacket and white pants. The lady wore a black vest and pants with a white blouse, she also wore a purple cape.

"Hello Jefferson!" The Burgundy wearing man shouted.

In response, Jefferson raised his hand while Elizabeth feverously waved at the three visitors.

"Care to let us aboard?" The Lady shouts to Jefferson.

Jefferson's raised hand turns into a 'One-moment' signal and disappears behind the railing. A moment later, the sound of turning gears is audible from the ship and a gang plank comes out from the ship and crashes onto the concrete pier, making a loud crash as it lands.

"Come Aboard!" Jefferson shouts from his hammock, "How are y'all today?"

With a chuckle, the burgundy suit wearing man responds, "We are good and your trip was well?"

"Yes it was," Jefferson says as he gets up from his hammock, "Name is Jefferson and this is my sister Elizabeth."

"Hello Jefferson, I am Ozpin." The Green wearing man said referring to his companions, "These are my Friends and colleges, Professor Port and Glynda Goodwitch."

Jefferson extends a hand in a good gesture, "Good to me you all. What would like to talk about first?" He asks in a warm tone.

"Well, Glynda would like to talk to you about your Asperger Syndrome first." Ozpin said in a concern tone, "If you want to, we can speak about it later."

"No, no. We can talk about now," Jefferson said, waving a hand in refusal to put off the discussion, "Mrs. Goodwitch, what are your main concerns about my… Difference?"

"Well Mr. Bragr, my main concern is what emotional stability complications would arise?" Glynda asked.

"If my Brother bottles his emotions up for too long," Elizabeth said as she walked over to where she thinks the group is, "He can blow up and possible go into a fit of rage. Even a string of bad thoughts could make him more liable of going berserk. Would you like to hear about an example?"

Looking at Ozpin, Glynda looks back at the blind girl. 'How is she related to Jefferson, maybe a adoptive sister?', "Please Elizabeth, it would be helpful." Glynda said.

"It was several months after Jefferson ended his Raiding and started his new life. Jefferson had not been telling me about his day for a couple of days and I could feel his Aura levels starting to fluctuate when he is out in public, especially when he was ridicule about what happened." Elizabeth said and continued, "One day, he simply snapped and he went to the main squared and shouted. '_You all call me a Coward and Weak, but I am the Strong and Brave! I see you are the Cowards, The Grimm are massing in numbers near the poles and yet me stand here and do what? Nothing! King Taijitu, a champion of the Grimm, awaits to bring the Grimm south and wipe out the people of the North. For those who think are brave, I will face King Taijitu. Come with me if you think you are Brave._' The Only man that followed him was a scholar who recorded the battle. Jefferson came back with the heads of King Taijitu and a belt made of his skin where the black and white colors met."

Ozpin and Port looked over at Jefferson who had busied himself with checking the ships controls, "Jefferson fought the King Taijitu Grimm, alone?" Port asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He did," Elizabeth said, "Jefferson was never trained in fighting Grimm before and that was his first fight against those Creatures."

Watching Jefferson a bit more, Ozpin toke a sip from a canister that was on his hip and thought about the new information. Glynda typed up the information on the scroll she had and started walking over to Jefferson with an obvious question.

"Mrs. Goodwitch, the reason why I stopped raiding is out of the question and not up for discussion." Jefferson said before Glynda had the time to ask him her question.

"But Jefferson, I would like to know in the case something were to arise." Glynda said.

"I will give you a clue," Jefferson said turning to face Glynda in a pained tone with his face contorting partially , as if physical pain had struck him, "Scared Heart, now can we go and discuss about something else."

Hearing the change in her brother's tone, Elizabeth pulls from her dress sleeve a white Dust Crystal and throws it at Jefferson. It dings off his chest plate and explodes in a small 1 in ball of lighting that shoots thought Jefferson's chest. The event surprises the three adults and Ozpin made a mental note of the event.

"Uh… Jefferson, why has your sister with you?" Port asks, breaking the silence that has ascended onto the group, "The Letter was sent to you and not your sister."

"Mister Port," Jefferson said as he walked back onto the main deck where everyone –minus Glynda- was, "My Sister and I are a team. When I need help in the field and she is there, Elizabeth has my back and when she is not with me. She and my God is what keeps me going. God for my strength when I am weak and to keep me going; my sister to remind that people need me and rely on me. Professor Ozpin, Elizabeth is one of the strongest Dust Mages north of the 10th parallel of my knowledge and I believe she deserves to be omitted into Beacon."

"Has she been trained by a Dust Magistrate?" Glynda asked aloud, her being the primary Dust Specialist at Beacon.

"I taught myself how to use Dust Glynda and how to use Aura in ways that are far more advance that the basic Strength boost or Healing." Elizabeth said aloud, "What I did with the Ice Dust crystal was charge it with my aura that slowed down the reaction time in the dust to two times longer, thus increasing the temperature of the Dust to the point that it turned into a ball of lightning and darted for the closest metal. Which was on Jefferson."

"In what way have you broken the boundaries of current Aura capabilities?" Glynda asked quizzically, seeing Elizabeth is well versed in Dust based on what she had said.

"Well, an example can be seen in my Brother and myself," Elizabeth said, "With enough meditation and Aura Centralization, the two of us have achieved the ability to have an 'Aura Link'. Letting us both know if either of us are distressed or in trouble. I have also created something I like to call 'Aura Sight'. It basically gives the user the ability to see People's auras, thus giving a basic Locator ability."

Nodding, Glynda typed up the information and started walking towards her car. "Well, I will be seeing you at Admission day then Elizabeth Bragr along with your brother." Glynda said as she walked down the Gang blank and into her car.

Watching her drive away, Jefferson was soon tackled by Elizabeth and Bear hugged by her. Laughing, Port and Ozpin say their goodbyes and hope to meet up at a later date in a non-formal meeting.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. I Promised a bit of story progression and this it. But I am happy to get it out. I wanted to do more in this chapter, but Next Chapter and I think I may start it with Hawkeye. If you like this Chapter or the story as a whole, please follow and favorite to stay up to date. If you have a question or comment about the chapter or the story has a whole so far, please leave one to let me know how I did. Have a good day, Civ Man.**


	6. The Forest, Part 1

JTSP: Brothers in Arms

Chapter 6: The Forest. Part 1

A long, slender airship darted through the skies of Remnant as it made its way to a meeting place. It's pilot the only crew member aboard of what could be twenty operators aboard. It was the day before Admission day and Hawkeye –the pilot- was asked to return a day early for some reason. Landing the craft in a field a couple hundred feet away from Beacon, Hawkeye walks down the cargo ramp looking around the area. Walking up to the school, Ozpin is seen sitting in a park bench in the foyer area with his scroll in hand. Sitting down beside Ozpin, Hawkeye pushes the personal space limit for Ozpin.

"So how was your flying?" Ozpin asked, not taking his gaze off his device.

"Good," Hawkeye said in response, "I see my boys are accepted here."

"But they still haven't gone through Initiation." Ozpin stated.

"I know and they will pass." Hawkeye said, upholstering one of his revolvers.

"Why do you carry that around with you when you are in Grimm free areas?" Ozpin asked, "You still attached to your divided world?"

"Listen, I carry this because I am afraid that there will be a day when it is every man, women, and child for themselves. You called me for a reason and it was not for a critiquing of what I use in a fight." Hawkeye stated aloud.

Remaining in his seat, Ozpin typed away at his device and received a series of messages from a person named 'Philemont' and several from a person named 'Knight'. All of the messages had pictures attached to them.

"I called you about this," Ozpin said as he handed Hawkeye his device.

One of the Images shown was a large black Airship in an Airdock being worked on while another shows a large mechanical suit being tested and then exploding. Looking at several other images showing the previous ship and suit in various stages of construction and versions of design.

"But these two things are not the only concern." Ozpin said, leaning over to tap on a file and opens it to display several new images.

Looking at an aerial shot, it shows a large, centipede like that had black flesh with white bone plates. It seemed it had a length of 1 kilometer and had a width of 10 meters. All around the creature were large clusters of black eggs, tended by large mosquito like Grimm. Peppered all around in the picture were what seems to be humans but with Grimm characteristics.

Pulling a USB plug in from his suit, Hawkeye downloads the images and messages into his suit and sends them to his ship. Getting up, Hawkeye hands the device back to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, War is coming and Humanity needs to stand united." Hawkeye said, "I am going to talk to Cinder and to the Alphas."

"What did you just say?" Ozpin asked as he does a double take.

"I am going to talk to Cinder." Hawkeye said, "She holds more power than even you do Ozpin, and she has the resources that Remnant needs to prevent a mass killing of all life here on Remnant."

"But you hold a free ride off this planet and you could easily leave this doomed planet." Ozpin says as he follows Hawkeye down the path to his ship.

"But I choose not to!" Hawkeye turned and shouted what he said at Ozpin, "I fled my home world like a coward! I ran away from people who NEED me and now they are DEAD! Friends, Family! And the people who destroyed my Home world came and attacked the people I was trying to keep safe."

Continuing to walk to his ship, Hawkeye stood at the top of the cargo ramp. "And Ozpin, treat my boys well."

Moments later, Hawkeye's ship toke off and headed to the Great South Plains. The Last place one of Cinders allies was.

The day was April 6th and Elizabeth could barely contain herself- if not ecstatic- while Jefferson seemed to be out of place. The sibling duo was aboard an airship bound for Beacon, Jefferson could hear a discussion nearby.

"I don't want to be the 'Bees Knees. Okay, I don't want any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." A girl in a red dress and hood said.

Ignoring the conversation, Jefferson looked out over the city of Vale. He would rather be on his Longboat, _The Raider_, and be riding through a category five hurricane than be standing on an airship that is taking him to a place he barely knows about.

In a different part of the airship, Theodor and Shaka watched the skyline go by. Theodor walked away to sit down, leaving Shaka on his own. On his back was his shield and a quiver of aluminum javelins that glimmered a bit in the light of the day. Shaka drew the attention of a few ladies as he watched the skyline.

'Why would someone build a city out of stone and iron?' Shaka thought to himself, 'City people are such strange people.'

Shaka looked down at his make shift gauntlets; they were pieces of what iron and steel he could find held together by several leather straps tied in a square knot. Hearing the news change to a hologram of Glynda, Shaka turns to listen to her.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. I am Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who has received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda said, "Our world has seen an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntress, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

She faded away and Shaka walked over to the window she was in front of and looked out to see Beacon. Turning to look at Theodor, Shaka didn't see him.

Soon the Airship docked to a platform and let everyone off, Shaka passed a boy who was hurling into a trash can. Looking around, he saw the main structure of Beacon and was surprised at it architecture. Walking along the walk way, Shaka sat down on a park bench to take it all in. Seated beside him was a girl dressed in black with a black bow on her head. Shaka did not see her, but the girl did.

Theodor was standing around the circular portion of the walk way. He saw a girl in a red dress back into a luggage cart full of suit cases, all of them belonging to Weiss Schnee, who was about to go off on her.

'Weiss Schnee, daughter of Stalin Schnee. Heir to the largest Dust company in the world.' Theodor thought, 'She was on my hit list before the White Fang toke my child. Dubs, I hope you are okay. I will find you and rescue you.'

Watching the argument play out, Theodor saw the girl with the black bow come over and join in on the discussion.

'Blake Belladonna, ex-member of the White Fang. Adam asked me to get in touch with her and bring her back, but that was before Dubs was taken.' Theodor thought, 'Now he fears me more than anyone else, Adam even fears me more than Cinder. But he is in good standings with her.'

Hearing a motorcycle engine, Theodor turns to see a man with no shirt on with a headband with two feathers sticking out. He seemed a bit stiff, must have rode nonstop from where ever he started from. On the man's hip was a revolver and a tomahawk, each taking a spot on his right or left hip; with the two weapons were a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back and a damaged messenger bag. The Man strapped on some sort of device onto his forearm and he started walking towards the Auditorium. Taking his lead, Theodor started walking in that direction and Shaka followed. The Auditorium was an open air structure with a main stage. As Shaka came in, he stood beside Jaune –who both shared the same level of cluelessness. The speakers made a sound that got the crowd's attention, Shaka looked around for the speaker but could not see him do to his poor eye sight.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses, "You have traveled here today in a search of knowledge, To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish, you plan dedicate your life in the protection of the people. But all I see wasted energy, in need of purpose. Direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time here at this school will only show that knowledge will carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Then Glynda toke Ozpin's spot as he left, "You will gather at the ball room tonight. Tomorrow your Initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Nodding, Shaka turned to leave but directly rammed into Elizabeth and knocked her over. Helping her up, Shaka was mesmerized by Elizabeth not reacting to him turning around so swiftly.

"Quit waving your hands in front of me." Elizabeth said kindly, "You have an interesting Aura."

Shaka remained silent and listen to what Elizabeth has to say.

"Lightning with Earth," Elizabeth said, "Interesting combination, My name is Elizabeth and yours?"

"Shaka," He said, "Shaka Autumn, go-od to meet you."

Hearing Jefferson, Elizabeth said her goodbye and walked away. Taking it as his queue also, he walked to where the Ball room was.

Night fell and all the students were assembled there. Jefferson walked by the rows of sleeping bags. He unknowingly walked by Yang, who toke notice of him, but noticed how he was walking. Jefferson had an air of nervousness about him, Yang got up to hopefully be able to talk to him. Jefferson walked over to the window to look out briefly and then walked over to his sleeping bag where she saw Elizabeth sitting against the wall on her sleeping bag listening to her scroll. Yang noticed that Jefferson was wearing a shirt, unlike the other boys in the room.

"Hey man, you feeling well?" Yang asked Jefferson, "But my name is Yang xio Long, yours?"

"Jefferson 'Davy' Bragr, to be honest, I am nervous about tomorrow." Jefferson said, looking Yang in the eye and not letting them creep down, "And you are very beautiful, Yang and I promise I will not hit on you because of your…" He jester to Yang.

"Thank you, you seem pretty strong. Those iron arms and legs look very interesting, you built that yourself?" Yang asked kindly

"Yes, they are implants. My Aura controls them when I want to walk around." Jefferson said, "Even I am still trying to figure them out."

"You said you built them?" Yang questioned.

"My Aura built them out of pieces of scrap metal when I was one or two years old." Jefferson said, "I am wondering what else could be inside them?"

"Well, you work on that. What is with the bread?" Yang asked, tugging on Jefferson's gray beard, "I like it."

"Thank you, I like having a beard in the winter time where I lived." Jefferson said as he heard Yang's sister, Ruby, come over.

"Yang, who is your new friend?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, meet Jefferson. Jefferson Ruby," Yang said.

"Wow! Wait, mom told me of a Viking named Jefferson." Ruby said, "Are you HIM?"

"Yes, I am him. Your mother was an honorable fighter." Jefferson said as he hit his fist against his chest, "Is she still alive, because I would like to meet her as friends."

"She isn't," Ruby said, "But why do you want to meet her?"

"I said things that I want to be forgiven for and to show I have moved on from my past occupation. Being a Viking has its advantages, but after my fight with your mother. I decided to move along with my life and become a writer, engineer, and Dustologist." Jefferson said, hear lights out is in 15 minutes, "Well, I need to clean up for bed and help Elizabeth."

Waving a good bye, Jefferson helped Elizabeth up and grabbed their toiletries bag and started to walk away. Yang and Ruby noticed that Elizabeth was blind.

"Hey Jefferson we can help Elizabeth with her cleaning up." Ruby said before Yang could get it out.

Shifting his stance uneasily, Jefferson gets a reassuring nod from Elizabeth and the three girls go off to the Locker room to clean up. Jefferson wonders over to the restrooms, he passes Glynda in the hallway and she stops him.

"Jefferson, can I have a word with you?" Glynda asks.

"Yes, what do you need to know?" Jefferson asks.

"Well, this your heart is not in the best of health." Glynda said, "Tomorrow, I would like to have a heart monitor placed on you in the case of you become stressed and have a heart attack. Also, do to your sister being Blind. Would you like her to sit out and watch from a safe area, Ozpin and I use an observation tower with monitors showing everyone's progress."

"Sounds good, what about if I am put on a team and Elizabeth is on a different one?" Jefferson asked, "How I know there are teams is that I saw several groups of 4 with a leader walk through the hallways going to class."

"Wow, just don't tell anyone else." Glynda said, "Meet me in the infirmary to be wired up with your monitor tomorrow. Also, if you pass the Initiation. Ozpin has set aside for you and your team an 8 bed room house for your use."

"Why eight bed rooms?" Jefferson asks, but he does not get an answer as Glynda walks away.

Walking away, Jefferson takes a deep breath and goes to clean up.

The next morning, all the students who arrived the day before were gearing up for the Initiation. Pocatello was getting the last of his weapons on when Ruby walks by him. Noticing her, Pocatello closes up his locker and turns to face her. Ruby quickly runs off after seeing who he is. Signing, Pocatello pulls out a Nalgene bottle and takes a drink and puts it back into his messenger bag as he walked out to where the Initiation starts. Walking along the path to the cliff, Pocatello runs into Theodor and Shaka.

"Morning gents," Pocatello says to the two, "Y'all ready for the Initiation?"

"Yes," Theodor said, "The two of us are ready."

Reaching the cliff, the three stepped up to their metal plates. Further down the line, Shaka saw Jefferson on bended knee. Jefferson had his helmet off, his lips were moving and his eyes were closed. Jefferson then rises and draws his axe-rifle and shield. He lightly banged the face of the axe head and his shield together. Ozpin had finished his statement about the Initiation several moments ago and the students had started to be catapulted off the cliff into the forest. Glynda and Ozpin had noticed Jefferson's noise and leaned over to Elizabeth.

"Why is Jefferson doing that?" Ozpin asked, "Is it a war dance of some sort?"

"Jefferson is doing that to let the Grimm know he is coming." Elizabeth said, "Intimidation is what he uses in battle. Watch him carefully and not to overstep your boundaries of power around him."

"Why is that?" Glynda asked as she watches Jefferson fly through the air for about fifty feet before crashing into the Emerald Forest.

"After he walked away from being a Viking, his influence decreased immensely with his peers and with the King of the Village." Elizabeth said, "The King tried to have me become one of his Mistresses and when the King did the act publicly of trying to 'impress' me into coming with him. I refused and he tried to take me, but Jefferson lost it and killed the henchmen and the King."

"So, Jefferson as no problem killing a leader when the ideals he follows says not to?" Ozpin asked.

"To Jefferson, he can tolerate only but so much Corruption before he has to cut it down." Elizabeth said, Jefferson was now moving through the forest at an alarming rate.

Jefferson made eye contact with Pocatello first and the two moved through the forest, cutting down any Grimm in their way. So the two met a large pack of about 30 Beowolfs, Pocatello drew his tomahawk and his revolver. The Alpha of the pack made itself known to the two boys, Jefferson transformed his shield into a second battle axe and charged the Alpha. Leaping into the air, Jefferson swung both his axes at the Alpha. The Alpha swung its arm wide and swatted Jefferson at of the air, slamming him into a tree. The Tree split open from the force of Jefferson crashing into it, several Beowolfs lunged at Pocatello, who side stepped the attack and slashed them with his Tomahawk. Firing his revolver at the more wounded Beowolfs, Pocatello started to diminish the pack. Jefferson rose from the ground, lifting himself by pushing up on his axes and stood up. He bit his tongue when colliding with the tree and a bit of blood had collected at the corners of his month. Whipping it with his right hand, Jefferson gave a war cry at the Alpha and charged it. But instead of leaping at it, Jefferson throws his Ett Vapen –his axe rifle- at the Grimm and it dodges it. Taking the opening that was created, Jefferson swung hard with his other axe, Två Saker, at the Alpha.

The swing killed the Alpha and the remaining Beowolfs soon retreated, taking the opportunity; the two boys made a mad dash to the temple. Meanwhile, Theodor and Shaka finish their own struggle.

While moving through a creek bed, Theodor and Shaka came across several Boarbatusk. Drawing a Javelin and energizing it, Shaka throws it into the group and shocks a majority of the Grimm. Reaching for his grenade launcher, Theodor loads and primes a grenade and fires one into the remaining Grimm. Watching the grenade go off, Theodor realizes that the noise will attract more Grimm. From the trees on the banks of the creek came a Large, Human like Grimm wielding a bone club. It had bone plating over its front and sides, but its back was exposed and unprotected. The Grimm charged Theodor and swung its club at him, sending Theodor into several trees before landing several hundred feet down the creek. Leaving Shaka to face the beast; as it swung wide again, Shaka stomped his feet which caused a column of stone to stop the attack. Seeing the lapse in judgment from the Grimm, Shaka ran forward and slide under the Grimm to get behind it.

Holding the end of his Javelin, Shaka spun around and swung high with it. Cutting into the creature's knees, bring it down. Leaping onto its back, Shaka punches the Grimm's neck and rips its neck out, a quick take down.

Walking over to his friend, Shaka crouches down beside Theodor. Letting his forearms sit on his knees and letting his hands dangle, still covered in Grimm blood. Whipping the blood onto his battle skirt, Shaka grabs onto Theodor's chin and shakes his head, Theodor wakes up and grins at his friend.

"Move," Shaka says to Theodor and points in the direction of the temple, "Move come, we temple."

Helping his large friend up, Shaka and Theodor made their way to the Temple. Arriving, the two noticing only four pieces are left. Walking up to the structure, Theodor walked up to the Temple and picked up a Black Knight while Shaka picked up a Golden King piece with the cross piece broken off. Hearing a noise from the forest, the two turned to see Jefferson and Pocatello.

"Why did you go against the Alpha first thing?" Pocatello asked aloud.

"He is the leader and if you kill the leader. The Group falls apart, well it should anyway." Jefferson said as he walked, "Plus I can say I went up against an Alpha Beowolf and lived."

"Barely! If you screwed up, you would be dead!" Pocatello shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation of his teammate, "Vikings, always the trying to get glory."

Laughing, Jefferson walked up to the Temple and waved hello to Shaka and Theodor. Pocatello picked up a castle piece, while Jefferson found an unusual piece. The piece was that of a rifle man with a musket in his hands, his colors were red, white, and blue; turning it around, Jefferson found a man in a suit of armor with the same colors. Picking it up, Jefferson wedges in between his belt and shirt, he turns to face his teammates.

"Hello, I am Jefferson. Who are you?" Jefferson asks kindly.

"I am Shaka Autumn."

"Pocatello."

"Theodor 'Rovey' Coal and pleased to meet you." As they all sounded off.

Nodding and taking in their names, Jefferson looks over to see the sun is starting to take its path to the horizon.

"Let us move quickly, we don't want to be caught out in the dark with the Grimm." Jefferson said, "We got about ten miles to cover in maybe thirty minutes, stay in a group and the slowest is in front. Let's move!"

Breaking into a run, the team of four ran along the creek bed and passed the dead Humanoid Grimm. As they approached the cliff, Shaka noticed a sign marking a trail.

'To Starting Cliffs' The sign read and the group ran down it. But little did they know, the group would be in for a fight. The Group reached a dead end on the trail that was up against the cliff. It was a rocky out cropping with several large boulders and in the cliff was a cave opening.

Looking around the large, rocky clearing; the group hears the load roar of several hundred Grimm, maybe even thousands. Running into the rocky outcropping, Jefferson and Theodor stood on top of the boulders with their ranged weapons ready; Jefferson with his rifle and Theodor a .50 caliber sniper rifle. In between the boulders, Shaka and Pocatello draw their weapons.

Soon, the Grimm made their charge on the team. A Large, Black mass filled with red eyes came several thousand mosquito like Grimm came darting out of the forest and swarmed the rocky out cropping. Looking around for an escape route, Shaka saw the cave. Giving a loud shout, Shaka started pointing at the cave.

"Cave!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he fought off the Grimm around him.

Seeing the possible safe haven, the four boys made a mad dash to the cave entrance. Getting into the cave, Theodor threw a grenade at the mouth of the cave to close off the cave and separate the team from the rest of the group. Pulling out several green glow sticks, Theodor cracks them and throws them around the cave.

"Well, how are we going to get out of this?" Jefferson said as he toke in the situation.

**AN: ** **Well, finally got this out. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. This is a chapter that covers a lot of time and I want the next few to be a bit slower. To tell the truth, I did not like writing the chapter in the way it was written and how the pace was, because I could not do some of the things I wanted to do. Time for Review Response.**

**To BlueBaronJack: Thank you and this FanFic Train ain't stopping. **

**To Everyone: I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Despite it being rushed.) ~Civ Man. **


	7. The Forest, Part 2

JTSP: Brothers in Arms

Chapter 7: The Forest. Part 2

Hawkeye's airship landed in Mountain Glenn in the south east corner of the Vale Kingdom. Stepping off his Airship, Hawkeye drew his revolvers and choking the hammers back, he began to walk through the ruined streets. Walking down the streets, he began to see the outline of the residents before Mountain Glenn fell to the Grimm horde. The illusions began to become more real and it was as if he was there.

Soon he heard the walls crumble and people running and screaming, turning to the source of the chaos. Hawkeye began to fire his revolvers at the Grimm, the bullets- real or fake- had no effect on the illusions, hearing the click of the hammers falling onto an empty chamber. He drew his broad sword and shield and charged the Grimm. His attacks were no use, even if real Grimm had started attacking him. The illusion, still holding it effect on Hawkeye, caused him to enter a state of sub-consciousness. Almost like a Runner's high, but only in combat instead of running. Hawkeye blacked out, awakening to finding himself lying on his chest with his broadsword broken and his shield damaged to the point of it being as strong as a pop can. His armor was no better in condition, it was dented and scratched to the point a garbage truck is treated better that his armor was treated while he was blacked out. He was covered up to his elbows in Grimm blood, his legs were the same way with Grimm blood up to his knees. Clumps of black Grimm fur stuck to his armor and were stuck in the joints, gears, and hydraulics of his armor.

Standing up, Hawkeye saw the full extent of the condition of his armor. Dented and scraped with the paint chipped, his armor was no better than a tin can with mechanical parts in it. Sheathing his sword and holstering his revolvers, which had tooth marks on them, Hawkeye activated the hologram map to see where he was supposed to go before he went into his blind rage and slaughtered the Grimm. Shaking his head, Hawkeye heads for his ship to contact Ozpin.

Sitting down in the piolet's chair, Hawkeye feels the fatigue wash over him.

"Haven't felt like this in a long time." Hawkeye vents from the pain, "Now I hope Ozpin would be happy with me solving the Grimm problem here."

/\\\\\\\

The cave was dark and the only light showing through was the moonlight from a crack in the ceiling. Theodor, Shaka and, Pocatello looked at each other with tired eyes. Jefferson had walked deep into the cave in hopes of finding a way out, letting off some of his aura to light his path. Shaka found a dust crystal and was looking at it; it seemed the crystal was his only comfort in the dark with it giving off an ambient glow. Pocatello looked at Shaka before looking down at his tomahawk and revolver.

"Heck, I could combine the two of these and make one weapon." Pocatello said off handedly.

Theodor looked through his massive backpack, he pulled out several different weapons, ranging from light machine guns to high caliber sniper rifles to shot-guns of every gauge. He was talking to himself as he evaluated his arsenal.

"You plan on fighting a war?" Pocatello asked Theodor, "Or plan on starting a Gun show?"

"If Jefferson doesn't find another way out of here, we will have to fight a war against those Grimm outside to get out of here." Theodor said, voicing everyone's worst fears at the moment, "Since we are here together, possibly for our last moments, let's get to know each other better."

"I Shaka first?" Shaka asked nervously.

"Go ahead Shaka." Theodor said as he packed his weapons back into his back pack.

"I Shaka was free, then slave when… four." Shaka motioned, hesitating as he counted on his fingers. "I Shaka slave to Evil Masters, I escaped and try to free my people. I mined Dust, but was taken. I met Strong, explosive one and he aided me. We here now."

"Well, Shaka is pretty much telling the truth. I was once a Hit-man for the White Fang." Theodor said looking between Pocatello and Shaka. "I left after they took my Adaptive Daughter 'Dub', recently I found some of the head members of the White Fang and 'politely' asked them for my daughter back."

Sarcasm riddled Theodor's voice as he says _politely_ with air quotes. Pocatello grinned at what Theodor said and how he said it.

"Well Theodor, Shaka, we all got something in common then." Pocatello chuckled as he sat up. "I lived on the Southern Plains for what feels like my whole life before coming to Beacon. I was a member of a small tribe of nomads that we literally made Moonshine to get by and make ends meet. But we weren't without Grimm to try to kill us or the weapons to defend ourselves. Before I left, the White Fang had set up shop near the borders of my tribe and the warriors went out to push them back, not one came back aside from my adoptive brother Sitting Bull. 'Even our Iron Braves couldn't stop them!' Sitting Bull told me."

Taking a breath, Pocatello lets out a yawn and stacks his head. Theodor looks at them and lays back against the wall. Reaching into his pocket, Theodor pulls out the letter he received from Ozpin. He looked at it and read the signed front, 'To Jefferson, Theodor, Shaka, Pocatello, and Elizabeth.' Was what it said. Opening it up, Theodor looked at and Pocatello leaned over to see what it was.

"Read it aloud Theodor." Pocatello said, returning to his original spot.

"_Dear Sons and Daughter_," Theodor read off, "_This is your father Hawkeye and this letter could be a sign of two things. One is I am dead along with mother, or two I am alive and looking for your mother with all my energies. You guys and gal are likely in a place you really don't want to be in. I am with you with the Great One right beside you. Stay strong and don't waver in the storm and remain unified. I expect each of you to watch each other's back on the Battlefield. Shaka…_"

Shaka perked up at the sound of his name.

"_it pained me to hear of what happened to you and to you too Theodor, please be beside each other and always stand together. Pocatello, you are just as rebellious as any teen your age, strong and prideful, keep your weapons close and your brothers closer. Jefferson, tell your sister I love her and bless her heart for having to deal with you for 17 years now, I laugh at her misfortune of having 5 brothers. But Jefferson, I know how your brain ticks because I have the same thing you have which is Asperger's syndrome, and I know how it feels to be in a world have it constantly ruined, watch over your sister and I know she watches over you a lot. _

_Sincerely, Hawkeye Washington."_

The newly aware brothers looked at each other, before emotion washed over them.

Deep in the cave, Jefferson waded through knee high water looking around for the source of the water. He walked upward in the cave before descending again into the void of the earth; during this he began tapping on his Scroll in hopes of getting a signal. Wading out of the water and onto dry ground, Jefferson begins to feel his heart beat fast in panic as he moved quicker disparately trying to find a signal. A ping was heard and Jefferson stopped, it was Glynda.

"Jefferson?" Glynda shouted into mic, "Can you hear me?"

"Mrs. Goodwitch I can hear you!" Jefferson shouted back, "Why do you need me to hear you?"

"Jefferson, I mean Mr. Bargar! It is very good to see you are still alive. In the morning, Staff members of Beacon Staff are coming to pick you up." Glynda said tiredly.

"But Mrs. Goodwitch, I thought I heard Ozpin say Staff cannot intervene in Initiations in any way." Jefferson said. "And what about my team?"

"Your team, they will fight on their own." Glynda said. "Staff is only coming to pick you up due to your Heart Condition."

"Mrs. Goodwitch, I decline the choice of being taken of this place by Beacon Staff. If my Team is not given the option of being taken out of this cave, then I will not take such an option." Jefferson said, his voice withering from kindness to anger. "Mrs. Goodwitch, you can have Beacon Staff give cover fire for me and my team as we fight our way out, if you so choose."

"No Mrs. Goodwitch, it is either you bring me and my team out or not." Jefferson said. Stopping her from speaking.

Seeing Glynda beginning to give a response, already knowing what it was. Jefferson reaches into the collar of his armor and grabs the wires of his heart monitor and rips it out. Turning on the camera on his Scroll, Jefferson shows the Heart Monitor in his hand.

"Mr. Bargar, we can discuss this." Glynda says, worry coming into her usually emotionless voice.

"Mrs. Goodwitch, you already had that chance." Jefferson said as he placed the Scroll on a rocky shelf.

Leaving the Camera's video function, Jefferson walks away as Glynda tries to regain Jefferson's attention. Giving a backwards wave, Jefferson wades back into the water.

He reached his brothers, knowing what was read off. Shaka was the first to stand up when he saw the Norseman. A new light fell over the four brothers, a strong bond. Shaka picked up his shield and quill of javelins, Jefferson drew his axe rifle and his shield.

"Guys, we're fighting our way out of here." Jefferson said. Looking at his brothers, Pocatello was nodding, Theodor was surprised at first but his expression faded as he nodded, and Shaka mask hide any reaction. "Anyone objecting to this course of action, if so, speak now."

Theodor and Pocatello now were standing, pulling a grenade from his pack; Theodor looped a figure through the pin ring. Motioning for his brothers to get behind him, Theodor pulled the pin and threw it under the rubble pile.

The explosion threw the stone out into the open space out in front of the cave; a hail of bullets came from Theodor's Mini-gun, the four warriors charge out of the cave as Grimm came at the group.

On the cliff top, Glynda stood as she watched the skirmish unfold from above the battle. The Morning light was washed away as the flicker lights of Theodor's mini-gun, the flashes from Pocatello's revolver, the bolts of lightning from Shaka, and the aura burning off of Jefferson's body. The team held their ground as the Grimm threw themselves against the team of four trainees, but the team made one mistake as they spread out. The Grimm saw their opening and pressed in on the team, surrounding them.

Soon, small holes formed where the team of brothers were fighting and Grimm bring thrown up and into the air. An opening appeared in the swarm of Grimm; Pocatello was the first to notice and ran through. Slashing with his tomahawk, he held the trail head open, shouting for his brothers to charge through. Shaka and Theodor followed, but stopped when they didn't see Jefferson. The brother looked back and only saw a horde of Grimm focusing on a single point.

Across Beacon, tv screen turned on across Beacon, displaying the one to ten thousand battle happening. Jefferson was in a blood rage, red aura was burning off of him as he fought. His axe and shield were broken, fighting with his bare hands, fighting like cornered animal with nothing to lose. Yang and Ruby watch, Ruby in horror and Yang in concern for the Northern Raider. Jefferson's brothers attacked the horde, driving into it to try to get to Jefferson. Jefferson slumped over in pain, the Grimm piled onto him, biting and clawing him, but he gets up, blasting the Grimm off with a concussion of Aura. Driving away the Grimm long enough before he falls, blacking out, the only thing he sees was his three brothers running in weapons blazing.

**This took way to long… Here it is! Life got in the way. Comment time!**

**Guest: You'll see who will be paired with whom and thank you for commenting. **

**Nothing else today, this will be continued as long as I can sit down and write something. **


End file.
